starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Point of No Return
[[Afbeelding:Point_Return1.jpg|250px|thumb|Droids aan boord van de Venator]] Point of No Return is de 13de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Announcer Mission accomplished! Colonel Gascon and his Droid squad steal an Incription Module needed to crack a Separatist code and stop an impending attack on the Republic. After surviving the Void and escaping the hostile planet of Abafar, our heroes finally appear to be headed in the right direction ... Synopsis D-Squad is dankzij Gregor eindelijk kunnen ontsnappen van op Abafar en vliegt naar de Venator-class Star Destroyer die boven de planeet hangt. Wanneer WAC-47 en Meebur Gascon contact maken, blijkt er niet veel gaande te zijn, maar Gascon maakt zich geen zorgen en wil ontvangen worden met de grootste eer nu zijn missie is geslaagd om de code te stelen. Wanneer de Droids landen zijn er geen schepen en geen activiteit op te merken aan boord van het schip. Op de brug zijn wel Clone Troopers aanwezig, maar wanneer Gascon de module wil afgeven, blijken het allemaal hologrammen te zijn. Het schip vertrekt ook meteen in Hyperspace wat betekent dat er wel degelijk iemand het schip moet besturen. Dat blijken uiteraard Battle Droids te zijn onder het bevel van een Super Tactical Droid. D-Squad haast zich uit de brug en ze belanden uiteindelijk in een controlepost boven de hangar. Daar merken ze een vreemd voorwerp op dat R2-D2 en WAC identificeren als een bom. Sterker nog, wanneer D-Squad naar de hangar kijken, zien ze dat heel de ruimte volsteekt met Rhydonium van op Abafar. Gascon twijfelt aan de missie en wil het schip zo snel mogelijk verlaten. Maar dat kan uiteraard alleen gebeuren wanneer de Venator uit Hyperspace komt. Wanneer D-Squad teruggaan naar hun Shuttle merkt Artoo een LEP Servant Droid op, genaamd BNI-393. Het is een Republic Droid die zich heeft kunnen schuilhouden en ze zegt dat er zich nog Droids van de Republic aan boord bevinden, namelijk in de container van de Shuttle van D-Squad. Maar het blijken helemaal geen nuttige Droids te zijn, maar twee Power Droids, een WED Treadwell Repair Droid en een MSE-6 General Purpose Droid. Gascon en D-Squad zijn ontgoocheld over hun nieuwe gezellen, maar willen uiteraard dat iedereen overleeft. BNI-393 zegt dat ze de coördinaten van het schip heeft te pakken gekregen en dat blijkt een station te zijn in het Carida System. Gascon herinnert zich dat het de plaats is van een conferentie van de Republic over strategie in de Clone Wars en beseft de ernst van de zaak. Ondertussen heeft de CIS Commander een Buzz Droid op verkenning gestuurd die D-Squad heeft gevolgd naar de Shuttle en de hangar. Artoo achtervolgt de Buzz Droid tot in een van de ruimten met de grote Turbolasers. Even later arriveert de rest van D-Squad. Maar wanneer ze de Buzz Droid opnieuw zien, merken ze honderden Buzz Droids die hen naderen. Artoo zorgt voor een cirkel van vuur rond de Droids terwijl de Buzz Droids proberen om hen uit te schakelen. M5-BZ beveelt Gascon om de commandopost in zijn hoofd te verlaten en wil de luchtsluis openen. Zonder aarzelen trekt M5 erop uit en opent de sluis waardoor alle Buzz Droids maar ook M5 naar buiten worden gezogen. D-Squad en Gascon zijn onder de indruk van het verlies van hun kameraad en Gascon spreekt zijn team opnieuw moed in. Ze moeten voorkomen dat het schip als bom wordt gebruikt om het offer van M5 te respecteren. Gascon beveelt R2-D2 om de detonator van de bommen onschadelijk te maken in de controlepost terwijl de rest van de Droids zich naar de Shuttle haasten. Onderweg wordt de WED Treadwell vernietigd door Battle Droids terwijl de MSE-6 de beschadigde Power Droid vervoert. De Super Tactical Droid begeeft zich naar de controlepost, waar hij in duel moet met Artoo. D-Squad is ondertussen in de Shuttle aangekomen en verlaat de Venator. Op de conferentie zien Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi het schip naderen, maar wanneer Anakin de snelheid van het schip verdacht vindt, explodeert de Venator net op tijd om het station op te blazen. Wilhuff Tarkin en de andere Officers en Jedi zijn geschrokken. Wanneer D-Quad veilig arriveert, moet Gascon bekennen aan Anakin dat R2 aan boord was van de Venator toen het schip explodeerde. Een zoektocht kan Artoo echter ontdekken en na een grondige opknapbeurt zijn zowel Anakin als zijn kameraden van D-Squad opgetogen dat hij weer functioneert. Gascon is trots op zijn team en zegt dat hij altijd met hen wil samenwerken. Volgens WAC-47 zal dat geen probleem zijn, want de Droids en Gascon zijn vanaf nu in hetzelfde peleton ingedeeld. De Republic Droids, die zich aan boord bevonden van de Venator, vervoegen het team. Index Nieuw *BNI-393 *Z9 Bekend *Meebur Gascon *R2-D2 *WAC-47 *QT-KT *M5-BZ *U9-C4 *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Wilhuff Tarkin *Commander Cody *Commander Wolffe Species *Zilkin Anderen *Valor Station **Republic Valor Strategy Conference *Renown Bron *Point of No Return op SW.com category:Televisie